1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to compounds and method for inhibiting the activity of gelatinase and collagenase.
2. Description of Related Art
The ageing of human skin can divide into internal and external factors in human body. Internal factors are intrinsic aging (chronological aging), which is mainly regulated by genes. External factors known as extrinsic aging or photoageing are mostly influenced by environmental stimulus (such as UV radiation, free radicals, smoking, staying up and etc). Although the mechanism in the clinical and pathological aspects of these two ageing are significant different, the increment of matrix metalloproteinase (MMPs) expression are both involved. MMPs are zinc dependent endopeptidases. MMPs are regulated by TIMPs (inhibitors of metalloproteinases), and the amount of MMPs presence equilibrium under normal condition. However, the expression of MMPs increases when expose to external stimulus, such as long-term exposure of UV irradiation, the degradation of extracellular matrix (ECM) will be performed as resulting in skin aging.